Orphanage Chaos
by sweetechocolat
Summary: Even the stupidest things happen to so called geniuses. Chocolate stealing, crazy dreams, falling from trees, play punching, and timeouts ensued. [No pairings. Contains OCs.]
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: It's actually a first time doing a Death Note fan fiction. I'm an amateur writer with only an 8th grade education… which makes sense because I'm only 13. I hope my writing is at least somewhat enjoyable since I find myself to be quite satisfied with it.  
ROFL. :'D

* * *

Chapter 1 - Cruel and Unusual Punishment 

"…You wouldn't!"

"I will."

"You broke the windows last time already!"

A few passerby children gave them strange looks and shook their head.

"They just added thicker windows, remember? Give it back, or I'll do it."

"No, you don't have the guts."

"You asked for it!"

She screamed, or more like sang, in such an unbelievable high pitch that all the Wammy's House children had to cover their ears in pain. Usually, most people would be awed at such a high vocal range and applaud in excitement, but when used as torture like the girl did, it wasn't something to awe about.

"OK, HERE!" the blonde-haired boy threw back the chocolate attempting to aim at her face. She caught it and stuffed it back to her pocket.

She stuck out her tongue and then laughed in a stereotypical comic villain "PUAHAHAHA!". Unexpectedly, the giant wooden door flew out behind her and hit the back of her head as she fell head first flat to the ground in a clown-like manner. The blonde snorted and burst into laughter.

"What is this commotion?" A slouchy, scruffy jet-haired teenager came from the door. He held honey-covered strawberries in his sticky palm. He looked down at the seemingly dead girl. "Rainy… do you feel alright?" The blonde boy continued to laugh until he looked like he couldn't breathe. Rainy continued to act dead upon the ground.

"We're… fine…!" The blonde-haired managed to pass these words out of his mouth through his laughter. He held his stomach and pounded on the ground.

"As you say, Mello… Just keep it down. This is the library and others are studying." The teenager was facial expression was blank and he walked away chomping on his strawberries. The library became silent after Mello calmed himself down. He looked at Rainy lying sprawled on the ground silent.

"Hey," She didn't move. "Hello! Are you stupid or dead?"

"…"

'Did she die? She'll get me in trouble!' thought Mello as he panicked and kicked the girl.

"RRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Rainy jumped and yelled suddenly.

"AHH!" Mello's eyes widened as he screamed as he fell backwards.

"WAAAHHH!" screamed orange goggled, striped boy seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"GAHHH!!!" they cried in surprise. "MATT!!!"

The kids started picking up their books, leaving the library, and glaring at the extremely annoying three. It wasn't their fault. If you were quietly absorbed into a delightful book only to have your brain-cells disturbed by kids screaming their heads off, I think you would mind too.

"What?" Matt pouted. "I just felt left out." Mello hit Matt in the back of his head. "Ow!"

"OW!" A shadow behind Mello hit him too.

"A time-out for all three of you." it said. It turned out to be the music teacher. "You know very well not to make loud noise in the library, especially such unpleasant screaming." She sniffed. "Come along."

"What?" They cried. (But Mello's "What" sounded more like a bad word that shouldn't be said.)

Later on the day…

The trio sat facing a wall with a book stacked on their head in the hallway and a sign on their backs reading _I'm stupid and I scream in libraries._ Children passing by laughed and pointed at them.

"This is uncalled for!"

"It's cruel and usual punishment!"

"I wish I had some video game to play..."

A young boy with pure white hair named Near walked by and without looking, muttered "Idiots" under his breath.

"Say that to my face!" hissed Mello.

"Quiet now!" The scary music teacher appeared once again and whacked Mello on the head as his books scattered to the ground.

"Ow!" The three sighed in dismay.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: It's sort of a cracked-up brain flatulence. Best read with light classical music... because this was what classical music did to me. Not that classical music is bad, I honestly enjoy it but it makes me write weird things. Whatever, on with the story. - . -

* * *

Chapter 2 - Medieval Mafia Ballet 

It was midnight in the Wammy's House and while everyone was snuggled tightly into their comfortable beds. They had gone to sleep at 10:00 PM as the usual schedule. Rainy was asleep when she was woken up by strange music. She rubbed her eyes and put on her slippers.

'Honestly, who plays music this time of night?' she thought grumpily as she walked out her room and down the hall. 'I'm going to kill them once I find out…'

The hall seemed usually long and became darker the more steps she took forward. Something itched Rainy to go back into bed but something else told her to get whoever it is to shut up so she can sleep. The music led to a closed room. Curiously (and still half asleep) she opened it and walked inside. The door closed abruptly and Rainy turned back to grab the doorknob but the door disappeared all together.

Jazzy violin music was loud and seemed to be playing out of nowhere. Rainy stared in the darkness to see an unusual light under a large back of a black leather chair usually seen in rich offices.

"Uh… Is anyone one here?" she whispered, not knowing why she was whispering.

"Lady," said a voice in a strange Italian accent. The chair turned around to reveal her friend, Mello, out of the blue, wearing a black suit.

'Since when did Mello get an Italian accent? Isn't he suppose to be asleep too?' thought Rainy as she was completely bewildered.

He held his fingers together near his lips and crossed his legs. "You owe me some money. I want it back."

Rainy narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Mello the Mafia Boss scoffed. "Where's the money?" Another ray of stage light revealed Matt, also in a black suit, holding a gun in a James Bond pose. He walked next to Mello in his chair.

"B-B-But-" stuttered Rainy.

"Boss doesn't like being talked back to." answered Matt the Mafia Member with a blank facial expression. His goggles reflected the light he was standing under. Mello overdramatically swished his blonde hair as petals of roses fell around gracefully.

"If my calculations are correct, you owe $4,000,000…" A third stage light appeared to show an albino autistic boy sitting on the ground twirling his hair (obviously the Mafia Brain.) "Cash or check?"

"How did I in debt in the first place?" cried the honey-colored hair girl. "Since when could you afford brand-named black suits? Why is Near in a suit?!"

"Because," replied Mello. "You did not DANCE!" Unexpectedly, a flash of light and colorful explosion of classical music revealed a pinkish white rococo-esque room (think Sweet Lolita or Ouran Host Club.) The shutters on the windows opened to show a clear blue sky and beautiful colorful garden on the outside. Mello hopped up as his chair magically flew away and joined in a classical ballet dance while background dancers came out of nowhere to join (Matt & a large amount of glitter included). Near twirled in his little corner. Their suits turned into white tights.

"Thy must dance or be beheaded!" Mello's accent changed from Italian to Victorian.

Rainy ran and held her head in amazement and fear; amazed of the surroundings, fear of getting her head chopped off.

"Thy must dance, dear lady!" cried Matt in the background.

"WAH!" She ducked from the sudden shower of a variety of colorful flowers. Though it gently and gracefully flew around Mello, Matt, and Near (who were twirling in circles) Rainy was attacked with them as she idiotically flung them. "GAHHHHAH!!!" They circled her now and hopped. Confused and helpless, she just stood in the center of her dancing circle feeling quite aloof.

"TIME TO BEHEAD!" M,M, and N cried raising their hands. Rainy held on to her neck and bawled stupidly.

"HALT." An older boy with hair the color of milk tea stood up looking down at the top flight of fanciful stairs, the strange dramatic light increased the dramatic scene, or lack thereof. He stood in what looked like a medieval king outfit. A short blonde girl about the same age wore one that resembled a medieval queen. She held on to his arm like glue. They both had shiny big irises and pupils. The music changed into a soft medieval ballad and they walked down the stairs slowly and dramatically. A jester that resembled L walked behind them holding a tray of sweets. Rainy looked behind her to see that Mello was now looking like a princess, Matt; a knight, and Mello; another jester, shuddered and, look back at the "king" and "queen".

"Uh… well, who are you?" asked Rainy quite bluntly.

"Me?!" cried the queen. "The queen is deeply offended!"

"Quiet, my queen." The king replied as he changed the subject. "No one shall be beheaded."

"You're majesty, if you please, since when did kings care for such things?" said L the jester as he picked up a chocolate cake.

"Silence, monkey!" shouted the king.

"Very well," answered L the Jester in a brusque tone.

"Excuse me?" shrieked the Queen as she narrowed her eyes.

"I said nothing." Responded L the Jester quickly.

"Let's answer her question now!" announced the king. "I am King Light and this is the Queen Misa Misa."

"Why two Misa-s?"

"You do not question your Royal Highness!" cried Princess Mello in falsetto and waved his silky handkerchief. Matt said something inaudible due to his suit of armor and fell backwards. He wiggled and attempted to get up but failed. Princess Mello and Near the Second Jester left him as he was and walked forward. They bowed to the Royal Highnesses. Near opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly ravens flew out of him and he turned into dust. Rainy stared in utter alarm while Mello melted into a puddle of brown. King Light, Queen Misa Misa, and L the Jester swirled into a dark cloud, revealing a hideous monster (-coughryukcough-).

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk" A fake smile was plastered on his scary face. She was paralyzed the monster held up a black book. He began to write but stopped and the book seemed to get bigger and bigger until it was five times the size as Rainy, herself. Then it began to fall like in slow motion in her direction. She tried to scream, to run, and to cry but she couldn't until the book-

"OH HOLY CHIPS AND FISH!" she cried as she jumped from her bed. Her peers jumped in fright as she hit the ground in a loud thump. It took a few moments to pull her self together and realize what was really happening.

'Just a nightmare… I should have known.' Rainy sighed and looked around. She changed and headed down to breakfast.

Later on the day…

"…So then you were a princess and Near was a second jester and there was a king and queen and then Near vomited ravens and you guys like melted and L the Jester and the royal highness turned into a monster and laughed at me and then a giant book fell on me and then I woke up and then I changed and came down to eat breakfast and then here I am telling you and Near this."

Mello dropped his spoon into his bowl of chocolate cereal with his mouth slightly open. Near didn't react at all.

"So… where's Matt?" She asked. It took a while for Mello to get out from his state of shock.

"Oh, He's still in bed. I forgot to wake him up."

Meanwhile in Matt's Dream Land…

Matt, inside a suit of armor, lied still on the ground as he had been for the last 2 dream hours.

"Hello? Can somebody get me out?" Matt said muffled by his suit. "Come on! I can't be here forever! I've got video games to play! I'm bored!"

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Playful Punches.**

Summer had arrived as Wammy's House children get their swimming suits and trunks out. The sun was bright and the temperature was just right for swimming. Chatter could be heard all over the orphanage; louder than usual and but most of all, more cheerful.

"Ah, I can't wait." exclaimed Matt as they sat outside on the green grass under the shade.

"For what?" sneered Mello.

"Swimming Saturday, duh." Matt rolled his eyes. He punched Mello playfully, and Mello punched him hard quite hard too. Then Matt punched slightly harder again, and Mello punched even harder playfully not knowing the punching was started to annoy Matt.

"Haha" Matt forced out a smile. "Can't wait…" He punched Mello even harder and than it started to annoy Mello too.

"Swimming is for dorks!" Mello forced laughed. He took the chance to punch Matt "playfully" so hard it should have left a bruise.

"Nah, swimming is really cool!" Matt punched as hard as he could and Mello seemed to get it as they started to beat up each other in frustration. Mello punched Matt in the eye as Matt punched Mello in the stomach and attempted to start kicking each other while rolling down the hill to hit against a bigger tree.

"Hey!!!" the tree cried, or at least somebody in the tree, unexpectedly somebody fell out of the giant tree with a scream. Mello and Matt stopped to find Rainy on the ground with a set of binoculars for bird-watching. She lied sprawled out on the ground like road kill as she managed to muffle a groan. Wammy's House children started to gather around the accident.

"Three dead bodies!" shouted a little boy.

"Wow, what a scene! It's just like CSI! I always wanted to solve a case!"

"Shut up, I'm ALIVE." shouted Mello angrily as he held his stomach. Matt held his eye and Rainy just held her head. Roger came along with a box of First Aids.

Later that day…

Mello, Matt, and Rainy lied on the orphanage's hospital beds though there really wasn't a need. The pain in Mello's stomach and Matt's eye went away after 5 minutes leaving only a slight bruise and a few small cuts on their face, Rainy had bruises all over but they were quite small and hardly noticeable.

"So much for a peaceful day," Commented Rainy sarcastically.

"It's Friday so tomorrow's Swimming Saturday." replied Matt "There's nothing to be gloomy about."

"Shut up," sniffed Mello as he attempted to hide his red face, and he looked away as soon as Rainy and Matt tried to look him in the eye. He started crying for the first time to due to the alcohol Roger used to clean the germs off his cuts earlier as he complained it hurt too much. Mello was now a secret-softie.

There was an awkward lull in the conversation as everybody seemed to grope for topic to talk about.

"You're a crybaby." Said Matt bluntly and Rainy attempted to hide her giggle.

"Shut up!" Mello threw pillows at the two as they fell off their beds in pain.

"MY INNARDS!" Matt cried.

Fin.


End file.
